


Это что, тоже было каким-то чертовым соревнованием?!

by WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: спецквест [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bjd, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Other, Plants, Unicorns, WTF Kombat 2021, doll - Freeform, photo story, Ангелы, БЖД, Куклы - Freeform, единороги, куклокосплей, растения, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Это что, тоже было каким-то чертовым соревнованием?!

— Они прекрасны, правда, мой ангел?

— О да! Твои цветы всегда очаровательны! Хотя, мой дорогой, ты и совершенно напрасно так сильно их запугиваешь.

— Да нет же. ангел! Я про единорогов!  
— Каких единорогов?  
— Вот этих!  
— Э-э-э… Кроули…

— Стоп… Ты их что — не видишь? Я что — и тут опоздал?! Это что, тоже было какое-то дурацкое соревнование?!

— Кроули, а ты знаешь, что единорогов видят только…  
— Забей! Забей, ангел…

Азирафаэль (после того, как Кроули ушел на кухню в поисках вина, чтобы залечить душевные раны):  
— Вы же меня не выдадите, мои дорогие? Должен же из нас двоих хотя бы один хотя бы казаться опытным!

Единорог:  
— Ангелы иногда еще более смешные, чем люди, правда?


End file.
